


Dying Together, Alone And In Love

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU where Prim went to the games instead, Alternate Universe, Black Character(s), Day 1: Red, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Primrue, These girls should have interacted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Another Day 1: Red ficPrimrueAlso I kept my promise yay! Hope you enjoy, slightly late! I wanna write this AU out in full tbh.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Dying Together, Alone And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for requests for Femslash Feb and/or Black History Month. I've made a promise to myself to post daily, and after posting this imma bout go work on some Primrue, but unrelated. Request anything honestly, not just fics- OCs, picrews, headcanons, if you rlly want to art (but art is my weak suit so plz don't) as long as it's related to wlw or blm.

I sat in the tree, first aid kit out, tending to Rue’s wounds. The red blood spiked on her arms, bleeding out onto her hands. She dabbed at them carefully, cleaning the wound.

“Dyou have any siblings?” asked Rue, not even wincing as I tended to her arms, even thought she was head to toe with scratches, bruises and wounds. I had to admire that about her.

“Yeah. One. Her name’s Katniss, she’s older than me,” I say, working on the bruises on her shoulder. They’re bright red, and look painful. “You?”

“A lot,” she says. “Most younger. I miss them sometimes, even though they were annoying.”

I nod, knowing what she means. Katniss is way too overprotective, as if I was made of glass more fragile than even mum, but I miss her. She was a good sister, the person I loved most of all.

“You need to be careful,” I mutter, bandaging up the last of her wounds and pecking her on the cheek. “I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

She smiles at me, and I feel better. Her smile warms up my heart like honey, warm and kind and slightly cocky, just as amazing as she is. “Don’t worry,” she says, “I’m not gonna die on you.”

She doesn’t keep that promise. That next day, she dies, stabbed from behind, and that is the day you get your first kill. I wrestle her killer to the ground, and they stab me too, but not before I take them out.

Our eyes fill with tears as we look at each other, bleeding out. And I kiss her once more, because I love her and always have, and we die together, stuck in the embrace of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! <3 Tell me if you have any feedback or something I should change or improve too!


End file.
